Olympic coven
The Olympic Coven, better known as the Cullen Family, is a clan of vegetarian vampires. It consists of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renesmee. They are known to be very loyal to each other (in the film they are shown each wearing a piece of jewelery featuring the 'Cullen' family crest). They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they currently have no plans of leaving. They are together, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Carlisle is the creator of Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice was created by an unknown vampire and Jasper was created by a vampire named Maria. Edward created Bella and Bella gave birth to Renesmee. Aside from the Volturi, the Olympic coven is the largest and most powerful coven. History Carlisle was the founder of the coven. Born in England during a time when human kind believed in mythical creatures, he was tasked by his father with hunting evil creatures. He found an actual coven of vampires, but was bitten by one when he led a mob to kill them. He was repulsed when he realized what had happened to him, and he tried many ways to kill himself but was unsuccessful. He eventually found that he could survive without human blood by feeding on animals instead. He traveled Europe and eventually found the Volturi. After staying with them for a few decades, he left because they were trying to turn him to feeding on humans. He eventually found his way to America, and became a doctor. In 1918, Carlisle was working night shifts in a Chicago hospital. During this time, the Spanish Influenza hit the city, and many people were dying from it. One of them was a seventeen year old boy named Edward Masen. After being unable to save his parents, Carlisle decided, partly out of lonliness and because Edward's mother had asked Carlisle to do anything he could to save Edward, to change Edward. Some time later, Carlisle changed a young woman named Esme to save her from dying after an attempted suicide. Carlisle and Esme fell in love and married. Carlisle later changed Rosalie after she was nearly killed by her drunken fiancee. He intended for Rosalie to be Edward's mate, but their relationship never advanced beyond that of siblings. Rosalie later found Emmett after he had been mauled by a bear. Rosalie brought him to Carlisle, who changed him. Emmett and Rosalie soon fell in love. After this, the Cullens moved to Forks, where they ran into a pack of werewolves led by Ephraim Black. The two groups signed a treaty, agreeing to live in peace as long as the Cullens lived there. The Cullen family moved away from Forks some time after this. Two more vampires, Alice and Jasper, found the Cullens and joined them. The Cullen family later found the Denali and stayed with them for a while. But they eventually began to attract too much attention from the humans around them, and the Cullens moved back to Forks. By this time, the Cullens were aware that Ephraim and his pack were dead, but still respected the treaty by staying away from La Push. Around this time, Edward fell in love with the human Bella Swan. Another coven of vampires came to Forks and one of them, James, decided to hunt Bella. After a hectic chase, the Cullens killed James and saved Bella. Soon after this, the Cullens became aware that a new pack of wolves, led by Sam Uley and Jacob Black, had taken the place of Ephraim's pack. The treaty that kept peace before now applied to them. Little over a year later, the Cullens found out that Victoria, James' mate, was creating an army of newborns to kill them and avenge her mate's death. After being abandoned by the Denalis, the Cullens approached the La Push wolves. Setting aside their prejudices, the wolves and Cullens agreed to become allies and, together, destroyed Victoria's army. Bella and Edward eventually married. Several weeks later, Bella was shocked to discover that she had become pregnant with their child. This news caused a split in the La Push pack, and the Cullens welcomed the wolves who wanted to defend them from the rest of the pack into their home. After a month, Bella gave birth to her and Edward's daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Edward injected his venom into Bella seconds later, turning her into a vampire. Jacob Black imprinted on the baby, forcing the other wolves to declare peace with the Cullens. This also cemented the truce/alliance between the Cullens and wolves. Months later, Irina, a vampire of the Denali Coven, saw Renesmee and mistook her for an immortal child. Knowing that this was a heinous crime, she went to the Volturi and informed them. After Alice saw a vision of the Volturi coming, the Cullens spent the month looking for aid. Eventually, a group of witnesses, including the wolves of La Push, the remaining Denalis, and other vampires from all over the world, gathered to testify that Renesmee was not an immortal child and some also all agreed to defend Renesmee if the Volturi refused to listen. When the Volturi arrived, their chief leader, Aro, was convinced that Renesmee was not an immortal child, and after finding out how strong the Cullens and their allies really were, ordered the Volturi to leave. The Cullens and their allies, however, realize that the Volturi have been disgraced, and will probably attempt to avenge themselves in the future. Members ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *Renesmee Cullen Mates *Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen and Esme Cullen]] *Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen and Emmett Cullen]] *Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen] and Bella Cullen]] *Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen and Alice Cullen]] Known Locations *Forks, Washington (current) *Denali, Alaska *Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Rochester, Applachia and Chicago,Hoquiam Category:Cullen family Category:Covens